


Dark Side

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Henry Winchester, Balthazar (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Henry Winchester, Protectiveness, Sniper Cain (Supernatural), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: When Balthazar is kidnapped, Henry's dark side truly comes out in full.





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a tumblr prompt originally, the song "Dark Side" by Bishop Briggs, but my friend specifically requested this AU, and I was perfectly alright with that.  
> My friend's tumblr is over here, and I recommend you follow her because she's great: https://onephangirlingpanickingpilot.tumblr.com

Henry liked to keep his work separate from his personal life. It made things a bit easier, if people didn’t know what you cared for. But when you were a mafia boss, such a thing didn’t come so easily.   
Henry received a call sometime during the afternoon from Balthazar. This was a rather good thing, as he’d been having a very unpleasant day (dealing with people had been difficult that particular day), and an easy conversation with Balthazar never failed to cheer him up.   
He answered the phone with a smile already on his face. “Hello, Balthazar.”   
 _"Not quite.”_  
Henry’s blood ran cold, his heart stopped beating. That wasn’t Balthazar, clearly not. _Someone had Balthazar._ And that someone, it didn’t matter who they were, was about to be wiped off the face of the Earth.  
Without even hearing who it was, Henry ended the connection. He needed to place an immediate call to the hacker’s room.

 

The woman was staring at her phone, smugly. Balthazar didn’t know who this woman was, but he was getting rather annoyed with her smug attitude.  
They were in a high-rise office in the snooty part of New York. Not where most kidnappings usually took place, but Balthazar had to admire the woman’s style. At least he was comfortable, in the plush chair she’d tied him to.   
“I suppose he doesn’t care that much about you.” She said, tauntingly.  
“Oh, no, he does.” Balthazar argued, casually.  
“Aren’t you scared?” She questioned.  
“Not even a little bit. You see, _you’re_  the one who should be worried. If you hurt me more than you already have, your death will be slower and more painful.” Balthazar pointed out, tone entirely neutral. “By the way, who the _hell_  are you?”  
“I am Lady Toni Bevell.” She answered, a sense of superiority Balthazar didn’t much care for.  
“Of course you are. Because only you would have that pretentious of a name.” Balthazar taunted. He liked raising hell for her, it was oddly too much fun. Besides, he had to buy himself a little time. Henry would be getting here any moment. He had to stall so that he didn’t die. And he had to admit, a dark part of him was looking forward to seeing what Henry would do when he arrived.  
“Pretentious?!” Toni exclaimed.  
“Honestly, who uses ‘Lady’ these days? It’s 2018, for starters. As if you could get more British.” Balthazar said.  
“You’re British, too!”  
“Oh, I am, a little bit. Partially French. But you’re _overly_  British. This _can_ , in fact, be a bad thing.” Balthazar was rather good at stalling, he reasoned.  
Toni turned away with a huff, and Balthazar resisted the urge to burst out laughing. It wouldn’t do to anger her further, or she would get irrationally and kill him without even bartering. He had to walk a thin line.  
He didn’t have to walk it for much longer. The elevator doors, which opened directly into the office, opened to reveal Henry.  
He was alone, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the expression on his face. Balthazar had never seen his beloved’s eyes so full of cold fury.  
“So nice of you to join us, Don Winchester!” Toni greeted, almost pleasantly. She was only going to make her demise worse.  
Henry stepped into the room, deathly quiet. His shoes clacked on the marble floors, louder than bullets.  
“You, my friend, have made a very big mistake.” Henry began. His voice was chilling, in the octave he used to command authority. “You see, I’m a relatively peaceful man. I don’t make enemies, they make an enemy of me. And you have just done that. You have hurt something I care deeply about, making you a blip in my radar. And trust me, that is not what you want to be.”   
Balthazar shivered at the tone of voice. It was new, but not…not unpleasant. Yes, Balthazar determined, there was something a little bit different than normal in his brain.  
Toni pulled out a gun before Henry could even move and pointed it at Balthazar’s head. And despite knowing that Henry had a plan, it still made him tense. He _was_  mostly sane.  
“What do you want from me?” Henry asked. There was fury still in his voice, but only Balthazar could detect it.  
“Your hold over the West Side.” Toni demanded. Balthazar wanted to laugh. Henry would never surrender that. Henry wouldn’t surrender anything to the likes of her, and he knew it.  
Henry breathed a deep sigh.   
“You are a complete child. Were you aware? Threats so amateur are so easy to stop. You make my job boring, and would barely be worth my time if you hadn’t touched Balthazar. Cain, it’s time.” Henry said. Balthazar knew that name from off-handed mentions, and he knew what was about to happen.   
The window beside them shattered, almost deafeningly. Balthazar ducked away from it, only just getting scraped by the glass, but Toni wasn’t so lucky. Instead of glass, what came her way was a bullet to the head. She collapsed on the floor, dead. And although it was good riddance to her, Balthazar felt sick to his stomach at the sight of death. He looked away, unable to stand looking at her, or the blood seeping into the carpet from her head, or her blank, vacant eyes.  
Henry dropped his intimidating demeanor and ran forward to Balthazar’s chair. With a simple pocket knife, he cut the ropes holding Balthazar in place. When he was free, he was embraced, tightly, enveloped in Henry’s arms. Balthazar hadn’t realized before, but he was shaking.   
“I’m so sorry, Balt. I’m so sorry.” Henry apologized, holding tightly to Balthazar’s shoulders.  
“It’s okay. I knew what I signed up for.” Balthazar assured. He truly _had_ known. Dating a mafia boss was sure to get dangerous from time to time, but overall, he felt safe with Henry.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that side of me.” Henry persisted.  
“I’m not. Henry, I knew you had a darkness in you when I kissed you for the first time. You saved me then, and you saved me now. Thank you.” Balthazar argued. Though he doubted he’d tell Henry this, the darkness…was mildly arousing.  
Henry pulled away just enough and kissed Balthazar, roughly, hands coming to brace the back of his head. Balthazar leaned into it, knowing his lips would be bruised.  
They didn’t stay there for long. Henry escorted Balthazar out of the building after calling for a clean-up crew, and asked him to stay the night at his apartment. ‘For protection.’ How could Balthazar refuse such an enticing offer?


End file.
